wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Jericho
WWE Superstars |height = 5 ft. 11 in. |weight = 227 lbs. |from = Winnipeg, Manitoba |signature = Codebreaker |first = WWF WrestleMania 2000 |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Chris Jericho is a WWE Superstar who became an internationally successful professional wrestler, musician, television host, actor, author, dancer, and then stripped his schtick into a "self-righteous honest man". He is a downloadable character in WWE All Stars as part of the All-Time Greats Pack with Hawk, Animal, and Jerry "The King" Lawler. He is classed as a Grappler. Biography :His WWE debut in 1999 as the man behind the mysterious Y2J millennium countdown was one of the most memorable moments in WWE history. But Jericho outdid himself in his “second coming” as the answer to a series of code-encrypted video eight years later. The man who said that he would "Save Us" returned, and he picked up right where he left off, as one of the best in-ring competitors in WWE history. :''Whether he's been beloved or hated by WWE fans, Jericho has never been at a loss for words. And Jericho has backed up every single word he said in his storied career, winning a laundry list of championships and going down in history as the first ever Undisputed WWE Champion. :''Jericho’s rivalries against such legends as The Rock, Triple H, Edge and John Cena were groundbreaking for both their in-ring intensity and colorful interviews out of it. But Jericho cemented his place in WWE history on December 9, 2001 at Vengeance, when he defeated The Rock for the WCW Championship and Stone Cold Steve Austin for the WWE Championship on the same night to unify both titles and become the first Undisputed WWE Champion Championships and accomplishments }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |} |} Gallery Chris Jericho applies the Walls on Animal.jpg|Chris Jericho applies the Walls of Jericho on Road Warrior Animal. Animal elbow drops Chris Jericho.jpg|Road Warrior Animal drops an elbow on Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho entrance.png|Chris Jericho makes his entrance. External links Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:Downloadable characters Category:The Grappler Category:WWE European Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE Champions Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WCW World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Undisputed Champions Category:ECW World Television Champions Category:WWE United States Champions